Fifty Shades of Red
by iJuliaa
Summary: Fifty Shades of Grey, but rather than Mr. Grey we'll be having a Madam Red?
1. Sparatic

There's something warm and wet on my forehead, get it off. It's too hot, my head's going to disintegrate. _Please, it hurts.._

My eyes snap open as I reach up and press my forehead, finding a hot towel. I hold it limply in front of my face as I sit up and blink rapidly. Then I clutch my head as the memories come back to me, breaking through the flood gates of my mind and causing the oasis in the back of my mind to become as dry as the Sahara.

I gaze at the drink in front of me, watching the ice clink as I swirl it softly. I'm in a bar on Friday evening, a weekly thing, drowning most of my sorrowful paycheck in rounds of shots for strangers and my own choice of booze.

While flirting with the all-legs-blonde to my right she suddenly becomes wide-eyed, scampering off without a word.

I turn around to see what had frightened her and come face-to-chest with gorgeous wavy blood red hair draping down between the plump breasts of the beauty in front of me.

I look up, tearing my perverted gaze away from her curvy figure. My cloudy grey eyes meet bright green. Fixing my tie, I stand up and pull back a stool next to me motioning for her to sit as I say over the blasting music, "Care for a drink?"

She smiles a rather pointy-canine smile. It's sinister, but gorgeous. Making my blood chill and boil simultaneously.

"Why of course," her tongue laces delicately around each syllable-her voice is soft but domineering.

She sits and I scoot into my seat as well, ordering a round of drinks for us. I look over and see her placing her handbag upon the counter. Suddenly, she faces me and reaches out caressing my face softly. "You're rather handsome Mr…?"

I blink, my cheek tingling oddly for the first time since probably Junior High. I'm sure I'm all copper messy hair and too dark hooded grey brooding eyes but I let my self-consciousness slip away as I reach up to my face and cup her hand softly pressing my stubble into her hand.

She doesn't wince like most girls do; she actually seems to be enjoying the prickly feeling. I decide to answer her question, "You can call me.."


	2. Smooth

"Anthony. Anthony Smith. And you?" I smile impishly up at her stroking my thumb across the back of her smooth, flawless skinned hand. She seems to be putting on a fixated, forced face.

I frown slightly and her perfectly knitted eyebrows-which match her hair at a slightly darker shade- spike up as she replies, "You can call me Madam Red."

I smirk softly deciding not to instigate her further for her name and give her hand a small nuzzle which results in her dropping it from my face; I see that she's reaching out as the bartender drops off our drinks with genuine smoothness to her. She just seems so at ease with herself, and I'm here all buzzed-no doubt my confidence if spiked due to the alcohol swirling through my blood right now.

This conversation is getting nowhere. Quickly I make some small talk. Throughout it she replies with kind notions or small replies. She seems to be studying me, like a vulture circling its prey. I guess I'm just the road kill with half of its brains and a foot sticking up out of the gore left to cook up as the sun beats down on the black tar road.

Well I'll be damned to say it, but she's the prettiest vulture I've set my eyes on.

"So Anthony, I've been informed that you're friends with Kevin Kolb. He's done some work around my shop before. I own a few shop that is- and I was wondering if you'd like a part time job delivering supplies to each of them-seeing that you're in hard times I think you should consider working for me," I blink at her out-of-the-blue statement as she continues "-You would be able to choose your hours and you'd be making well over what you are now. That is, if you perform your duties accordingly."  
Wait. Kevin worked for her? And he never told me?!

I clear my throat and reach out towards my water the waiter generously provided earlier, but she pulls it from me. Her fingers and mine had wiped off some of the perspiration in the process. I give her a questioning glance.  
"I'd rather you be buzzed with false confidence for at least the next three minutes as you gauge at your response, Mister Smith."  
I gaze over her once again and decide to answer honestly, "I'd like some extra pay; this job would be much appreciated Madam."  
She smiles lightly, but it's the sort of smile that doesn't reach a one's eyes. I let it slide as she clarifies my agreement and I provide my contacting information which she writes down with a pen and paper in neat cursive.

Our talking consumes the next thirty minutes or so as we break through the plain-talk among two strangers. I note that when she's determined about getting her point across her voice has a crisp, demanding tone to it.

I shrug my shoulders back my eyelids turning slightly heavier than before as we run out of the polite chatter. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a perfect toothed smirk from her.

"What?" I chuckle gently and rub my face as she lets out the most astonishing, gorgeous giggle.

"Nothing," she replies and thinks about it for a moment "-You're just cute when you're exhausted is all."  
I blush- she called me cute. Cute. Cute?

"Is that good?" The words are out of my mouth before I have time to grip them.  
She grins and replies curtly, "Depends."  
My lips crease downward again and she pats my hand briskly and stands up stretching slightly. I blink and she reaches out, placing some money on the counter and then grabbing my hand, "Come, let's go for a walk in the breeze." It's almost a command.  
I stand up slowly, testing my balance. It's barely altered. I'm fine.

We lock fingers and I walk out of the bar hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. All eyes on us.


	3. Anywhere

I blink, looking around the room in a daze with my head in my hands. I must have blacked out..  
I hear the padding of feet coming down the hallway to the room I'm presently in and my heart leaps. Is it Madam Red?  
Getting up, I sort myself out. I realize I'm shirtless with only my denim jeans. I look down and notice my feet are bare and the carpet beneath them is soft and plush. I can't tell the color though because it is dark. I look up and realize must still be night because no light is coming through the open curtains.  
Outside there is nothing but thick vegetation. It's a little piece paradise.  
Compared to the simple over-viewed public scenery at the bar, this woodland scenery makes my head spin. It's too much to take in and my muzzy head can't wrap around it.

_What's going on?_

I hear the footsteps end close to me.  
She is these casually leaning in the doorway and I meet her gaze. It's scorching once I see them, but relaxing and oh-so seductive.  
I take a breath as she parts her lips and out spills her beautiful voice. "Mr. Smith, you are quite troublesome."  
I frown; I did not mean to cause any trouble. I was irresponsible; however, I could have sworn I was stable enough to at least take a small stroll.  
"I'm sorry-" she smirks and it makes me stop talking.  
"No need for apology. It is quite alright. Taking care of you was of no expense." She smiles kindly at me and it makes my heart leap in my chest.

_What do I say?_

I clear my throat "I really am sorry...What happened?"  
Madam blinks, her expression still seductive but gone softer. "Why don't you remember?"  
Now it's my turn to blink, my face loosing expression as I shake my head informing her no.  
She giggles softly and bites her lip. Oh- that lip. That gorgeous plump succulent lip.  
My heartbeat has risen one too many times than anyone's should within 24 hours.  
"You ended up passing out on some poor citizen's lawn. So, I called my driver and had him help me escort you here."  
As she continues I look around the room looking for a clock. All that there is is the soft glow of a lamp in the far corner. _My-this room is large. _  
"Where did my other clothes go?" I ask out of curiosity unable to help a smirk cross my face as she looks down my body. I admit my body is fit-mostly due to my genetics of my athletic family line.. I hope it is to her liking.  
"I undressed you because before passing out you got sick all over your shoes and then proceeded to wipe your mouth with your shirt."  
I stare at her shocked. _Oh God, I'm an idiot._ "Madam I am honestly sorry. Can I repay you somehow? Perhaps I could take you out to dinner sometime?" I gaze at her expecting her to take my offer nonchalantly; however, out of surprise she casually strolls over to me her face giving nothing away.  
She was nearly my height in her heels earlier, but now she is a good six inches shorter than I. I feel rather smothering being this tall next to her. It makes me uneasy and she notices, reaching up and stroking her thumb across my stubble._ I should shave soon_-I make a mental note.  
Her fingers are smooth and warm. I close my eyes enjoying her touch and I can practically hear her smirk.  
"Oh, if I had you repay me in the way I thought fitting you'd be exhausted beyond recognition."  
_Woah_. I blink, my eyes heavy just at the gorgeous thought.  
"You should sleep," she admonishes. "I will leave-" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, she becomes tense and pushes strong against my chest making me break my grip.  
My heavy eyes open and look down at her-she is now a pace back from me. "Is everything alright?" I look deep into her gorgeous eyes for her thoughts but find a wall.  
She really is not an easily readable person.  
"Please, come to bed with me. I promise not to touch you again." I really want her with me right now and I don't know why. Every fiber in my being is calling me to this gorgeous woman not two feet from me.  
She is silent for a moment, scrutinizing the situation no doubt. "I did not plan for this."  
_Oh_? "What did you plan for?"  
"Not this." She replies curtly and touches her waist where my hands had just been.  
"Do you not like being touched? Did I frighten you? I am sorry if I did so-" she cuts me off.  
"No, it's not that. It's just that usually any man I feel attracted to is tied to the posts of that bed while I'm the one doing the touching." She motions to the bed I had just been in.  
Oh. I feel my face become hot. Would I like a girl taking charge?... Oh yes, yes I would. Especially her. I feel my hormones rage and my member twitches slightly awaking in my jeans. _Uhoh_.  
"Oh Mr. Smith, you have needs." She smirks and I notice her gaze is at my crotch.  
_How can she tell?! It's not even bulging through yet!_ I quickly try not to focus on her, but she is just there as an object of desire.  
"Madam, you're the one causing it... I'm sorry-" she takes a step towards me again and rises up on her toes so her lips are at my neck and begins placing soft kisses down the side towards my collar bone.  
I freeze and the feeling of her lips against my skin makes my blood boil. Suddenly, I feel something pushing up between my slightly parted legs and into my groin teasing me. I look down and notice her leg moving. _It's her knee! Oh God, this is erotic_. She is so gorgeous and her hair is like the flames of lust igniting me as it cascades over my arm some as she keeps her lips keeps their slow sensual pace.  
"Madam..Please.." I almost beg, my voice ringing out raspy and laced with my dripping testosterone.  
I feel her teeth graze my collarbone and it tips me over the edge.  
I grab her waist tightly and go to throw her on the bed- but suddenly she has a hold of me and I'm the one on the bottom as the bed digs into my chilled spine.  
_What_?  
She gazes down at me with predator-like eyes. She really is the prettiest vulture. "You've been disobedient, Mr. Smith." She has me pinned beneath her. _God she's stronger than she looks._  
She has my wrists in her grip. I feel pressure on my leg, and I look down and see that her knee is digging into my inner thigh rather viciously. It's hot. _Yes, I do quite like this._  
I whisk my attention back to her face trying to read her expression. Her eyes are as cold as ice, and her silent-type attitude is turning me on.  
"..H-How have I?" I ask, gulping some at the end. She could do anything to me in this position. My body is hers-every part of my physical being is exposed.  
She smiles, licking her right perfectly clean canine tooth as she goes and then biting her lip. _Holy fuck. _  
Suddenly, her expression changes and she gets off of me roughly. "Nevermind, you should go. I'm no good for you Anthony. I'll arrange for my driver to take you home."


	4. Need

**Author's Note:  
**I think I'll be taking this story to the route as if it was Christian Grey and one of his former subordinates before Anastasia.

* * *

_She doesn't want me?_

My thoughts crash into my rather confused brain cells as I fall onto my small bed. My roommate has yet to come home which means he's probably out at his girlfriend's. I'm glad for the momentary solitude.

-x-

"What is your name?" I ask Madam Red's driver as we are on our way to the front of this gigantic mansion where the car is waiting. My mind is telling me I should go running back to Madam Red; however, she is the one who dismissed me.. I keep looking around as this woman guides me to the awaiting transport.  
"You may call me Taylar. I am Madam Red's personal assistant."  
I gaze over Taylar sometime during the car ride. She is a taller, well-built woman with her long, pitch-black hair in a neat up-do.  
"Is there something you need, Mr. Smith?" She states curtly, her tone of voice as soft as it is neutral.  
My cheeks flush slightly, my hand going into my unruly hair. "No…Well, perhaps you can tell me something.."  
"It depends upon the question-if it is anything that might be considered undisclosable by Madam Red than I may not."  
I nod, taking a breath and wording the question in my hazed brain. "Does Madam Red have a man in her life already?"  
Taylar remains passive as she states "No. Madam Red believes in living a monogamous lifestyle."  
I smile slightly in relief. "Oh. Well that's good to know."  
She nods and I relax some at this new found knowledge.

-x-

I groan and ruffle my wet hair, sinking into the bed. Adjusting the towel around my hips, I bite my lip and try not to think sinful thoughts about Madam Red.  
My hand immediately goes down to make the towel looser in an attempt to not end up aroused.

_I want her...No, I need her._


End file.
